Differend Noah
by Kuromarux
Summary: What if Allen would have escaped with Tyki and Road, when they rescued him from Apychryphos? Would he still feel regret for betraying his comrades? In the future Poker Pair! (Tyki x Allen). First fanfic I done. Contains spoilers from vol.22 (chapters 200-205)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM **

* * *

It's almost been a week when Allen was imprisoned, he was jailed of the reason of helping Alma

Karma and Kanda escape, resulting the third exorcists to be kidnapped.

''Can we really keep him in prison like this. He hasn't eaten anything!'' Lenalee yells to her brother.

''I know, there is nothing we can do about it. '' Komui answeres with a regretting tune, he didn't like this situation either.

She was upset that her brother didn't listen to her at all, she leaves the room with a bang, leaving her brother alone in his office. ''Allen, please be okay..''

**Allen's POV:**

''Why didn't I go with the Earl? Why didn't I just end it there and betray...'' Were the only thought in my head, when I was sitting in my cell, unable to move. I regretted my decision and wondered why hasn't anyone come to help me, it was annoying. I heard the door open and when I looked it was Link, the one who had been ordered to watch over me after the Order had discovered my powers as the Musician. Link was holding a bowl in his hand, I guess it's full of truth serum. ''Eat up, it's not poisoned.'' he said and hitting the bowl to my head, it hurt.

When I looked at the soup, which was inside the bowl, I saw Jerrys message and I was convinced and started eating.

''Link, I'm sorry I criticized you earlier.'' I said with my head down. Link looked at me annoyed, I could feel his anger on my skin.

''You finally break your silence... And that's what you say!?'' He yells at me and smashes his hand to the table, he must me very angry to me, well he is the Orders lapdog. I rub my cheek with my finger as Link continues to glare at me. After a moment of silence he starts to tell me about me about the thirds, and how they were like a family to him, and how they protected each other.

Now I regretted my rudeness to the thirds. ''Oh maan.. I really had no idea, if I'd known that I'd have cut the thirds a break.'' I smiled and continued. ''Ignorance.. is a terrible thing...'' I tried to say between the sobs. After that I felt weird, my chest ached, I guess the Noah transformation is starting again, is it really so bad being a Noah? What is so bad in Neah, in the Noah? I felt my head was spinning and I couldn't hold my consciousness for long anymore.

''Don't let him fall asleep.'' I heard a voice say, a man in glasses had walked into the cell and when he came close to me, his hand changed and he tried to attack me.

* * *

After a while battling with Apochryphos and Tyki and Road entering the cell, Timcampy flew outside carrying me and Road in his mouth and Tyki holding us in the air, I hope he doesn't drop us, Road had suffered a strong hit and now she was unconscious.

When we land, Tyki pushes Road to my arms, I looked at him confused.

''Road is in your hands.'' Tyki says, looking at me who was now confused as ever, then I looked at Road and her sleeping face, she looked like she was in great pain.

''Why isn't she waking up?'' I asked Tyki.

''The blow from Apochryphos went in to the deep part of the Noah memory, so it affected her dream.'' he states and turns his back at me and started to wave in the air and then searching the bushes. ''Then why are giving her to me?'' I asked him confused.

''Because your coming with us anyways, shounen.'' after Tyki finished his sentence, my hand starts to activate and a mild panic hits me, after that I notice Tyki who was already behind me.

''I'll cut it off.'' he states. I jump away and look at him with a angry face, he is not going destroy Crown Clown, I'm not letting him.

''What's wrong shounen, it only leads Apochryphos here.'' Tyki says and walks closer to me and Road, who was still in my hands, sleeping. I look at Tyki and sigh.

''Can I keep it... for now?'' I ask him, Tyki looks at me and he sighes too, but before he could say anything Lenalee flies from the sky between me and Tyki. She looks at me and Road with a shocked face.

''Allen! You are not gonna leave aren't you?'' she states and she notices my hand which is activated. ''Allen you are fighting him? But why Road...?'' before she could finish her sentence Tyki cuts her off.

''Shounen, we got to leave the Earl waits.'' Tyki says and ignores Lenalee, who was now close to tears. I walk towards Tyki not even looking towards Lenalee. ''Coming...''

When I walk past Lenalee she grabs my hand, and looks at me with her teary eyes. ''Allen, why are you going? You don't belong there, and weren't you fighting them?'' she manages to ask me, I kneel down and gently put Road on the ground.

''Lenalee, this is my decision, please let me go...'' I say to her and put my hand above hers. ''And for the other question, my innocence activated on it's self, sorry I wasn't fighting them.'' I continued in a calm tone. When she let's her grib go, I pick Road up and I start walking towards Tyki who had already found an Ark gate. He walks in before I reach the gate.

When I reach the gate, I turn to look at Lenalee who is sobbing on the ground. ''Lenalee..'' I say getting her attention.

''From this point onward I'm a Noah, and your my enemy, okay?'' I say as my skin turns to a dark colour and before I walk into the Ark, I add ''I'm sorry.'' When I walk through the gate I hear that Lenalee stopped sobbing for a second and after that she starts her sobbing again, only this time she screamed my name at the same time.

* * *

When I'm other side of the gate I see the Millennium Earl and all the other Noah. I look at my hands quickly, they are the normal colour. When I look at what are they doing I notice they are having dinner.

''Please Allen sit down and eat~.'' Earl says and points at the chair.

''What about Road?'' I say, as I am still carrying her. At that moment a akuma maid comes and takes her from my arms and carries her out of the room.

''She will be taken to her room to rest.'' Earl states. ''Now sit.'' I quickly walk to the table and sit to the indicated chair.

''Well then Allen.. Welcome to the family!'' Millenium says, but I see that some of the Noah are not so happy about me, and my innocence, but still there are some who are even smiling.

As the dinner continued with a total silence in the room, my conciousness started fading away again. I see Tyki running towards me and catching me when I fall out of the chair, after that I don't remember anything.

* * *

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man**

* * *

When I woke up I felt a huge lump over me. When I opened my eyes and looked I saw blue hair. Is that Road? Is she already ok, I thought she would be off for much longer time. When I looked at my left I saw Tyki and he was holding my hand... Weren't these people just my enemies? Why am I even here? Why did I betray the order? I might have to fight my friends... Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Marie and Kanda, was Kanda really my friend? But I hope he is okay with Alma...  
After that I noticed that Tyki started to wake up, he lifted his head slowly and looked at his hand which was holding to mine.

''Tyki could you let go of my hand?'' I said to him, after hearing he quickly detached his hand from mine. I could almost bet I saw a tint of red on his face.

''Sorry about that, shounen. You okay? No headache or anything?'' Tyki asked me, and I realize I have a massive headache, how could I not notice that?

''Yeah, my head hurting, why?''

''It's because the transformation is starting, anyways why Road is on top of you shounen? She should be resting.'' as he finished his sentence Road woke up and I and Tyki looked at her with a shocked face.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''Shouldn't you be resting?'' Tyki asked her.

''No! I'm staying with Allen! I feel better around him anyways.'' Road answered and then proceeded to hug me, I think I was in a mild shock after that.

''Road, he is not liking you being on top of him, your choking him.'' Tyki noted as I was gasping for breath.

''No he's not choking, he likes it!''

''Road, I am really choking here, could you release your arms?'' I said and pushed Road away. She looked disapointed after that.

''So Allenn, has your transformation started yet?'' she said and I explained that have a huge headache, which is really bothering me.

''So your transformation just started, this is only little of the pain you are going to experience.'' She said with a huge grin on her face. ''But don't worry it's not gonna take long.'' her face returned to a smile and she once again hugged me, suffocating.

''Road, we should let Allen change his clothes now, right shounen?'' Tyki said as he stood up from his chair and started walking towards the door.

''Okay.. Allen we will pick you up for breakfast in thirty minutes!'' she said as she exited the room, leaving me alone in the room.  
When I searched the room there was a walk-in wardrobe and a bathroom. When I checked the clothes in the wardrobe they were all suits. I picked the black one with a white undershirt and a turquoise tie. I went to the bathroom and changed, the suit fitted perfectly, did they measure me after I fell unconscious?

* * *

After Tyki and Road came to pick me up we headed to the dining hall, which was a 2 minutes walk away, how huge is this place? When we arrived there was only the Earl, Jasdero and Devit and Lulubell at the dining room. Earl was with his huge grin as always, Jasdero and Devit was pointing guns at each other, and Lulubell was just sitting in the Earls lap.

''Allen Walker, how is your condition?'' the Earl asked me.

''Headache.'' was the only answer I could mutter before him, I was still wary fo the Noah because they were my enemies and they did hurt my friends.

''So your just starting your transformation, you should go and rest after your done eating.'' the Earl said, I nodded for an answer.

''Good, we should start then.'' he said.

'Where are all the other Noah's?'' I asked him, there were a lot more Noah than this, but where were they?

''Sheril is busy as always and the others are on missions.'' he stated. Missions, I wonder what kind of missions. I almost spit out my food when I realized what kinda missions they were in. They were out killing exorcist or innocent people, am I really on the right side?

As we continued to eat Road and Tyki argued about Roads homework and Jasdero and Devit were shooting each other with their guns, and Lulubell was just silently drinking her milk. Earl was glaring at me a lot, it was bothersome, but I tried to ignore it.

''Hey Allenn, could you help me with my homework?'' Road asked me.

''I don't know how to do them, sorry Road. I never really went to school...'' Road looked disappointed when I answered her.

''But Allen, I don't know how to do them either, Tyki say something!'' she turned to Tyki and e just sighed.

''Road, we should let shounen get some rests or he is going to faint again.'' he said. After that the Earl decided stand up and started to walk out of the room telling Tyki to lead me in to my room. I stood up and looked at the akuma maids who were carrying the dishes out of the dining hall, they were struggling with the amount of dishes, I wonder why.

* * *

When we arrived to my room Tyki suggested to play a game of poker with me and I accepted.

''Weren't you supposed to let me get rest?'' I asked him

''Well poker game is not going to kill you.'' he said as he started to shuffle the cards on his hands.

''Well I guess not.'' After few games I was winning of course and Tyki was looking like he would explode from anger at any time, but he didn't which was surprising.

''I could say that you are cheating but I can't figure out how are you cheating, shounen.'' he said calmly.

''It's a secret.'' I stated and revealed my cards, four of a kind.

''That is not fair, shounen. I lost again.'' and he revealed his cards, which wasn't even close to winning. ''Well I guess that's enough for now, get some rest, shounen.'' Tyki said and exited the room. I went to the bathroom and changed clothes and went to bed.  
Why I am feeling so normal with these people, I wonder what everyone else is doing at the black order. After that I felt a huge pain on my forehead and started screaming out of pain, but then I bite my lower lip so I would stop screaming and not alert anyone coming to my room. I didn't want too see the any of the Noah now.  
But it didn't help they did already hear me and in few minutes Road was in my room, soon followed by Tyki.

''Allen hold on, it's going to be over soon.'' Road said with a concerned tone. ''Millenie is going to be here soon he can help the pain. Just hold on.''

''The stigmata are starting to appear, it shouldn't take long for the transformation to be finished, shounen.'' Tyki said as he looked at my forehead and keeping me down on my bed.

Soon I was going to be a Noah, am I really sure about this?

**''It's not gonna be so bad, Allen.''** I heard the voice in my head and soon I stopped trembling and screaming.

_''Neah?'''_

* * *

**I know Road shouldn't be back yet, but I want her to be in this fic so there she is.**

**Thanks for all of the follows and favorites this story gets.**

**Review maybs?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man**

* * *

**Allen's POV:**

As I opened my eyes I saw Neah standing in front of me. I was chained to the same chair as earlier.

''Good, you woke up Allen.'' Neah said as I tried to escape from the chair.

''Are you going to take control of my body now?''

''No, I'm not going to do anything like that.'' he said and sighed. ''You will still have control of your body don't worry, but only for a limited amount of time.''

''Why?'' was the only answer I could mutter out of my mouth. Neah looked at me for a long time and then he started laughing. ''Allen, have you really forgotten about everything?'' then he's face went to normal.

''Allen, don't let Earl hurt you, okay?'' he said. ''After this dream, you are going to be a full-fledged Noah, your transformation will be complete.'' he finished.

''I wonder is it going to hurt, more. Am I really ready for this..?'' I thought.

''Allen, there is no turning back anymore, you are going to be the fourteenth Noah.'' he sighed ''It was going to happen eventually.'' after Neah said that he walked away and I couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

I waited and nothing happened. I was still tied up to the chair and I couldn't move, he didn't tell me anything.. what did I forgot?

I quickly stopped thinking when I saw a figure of a girl coming towards me, who is that? I haven't seen her anywhere before. When she came closer and closer I could notice she was wearing a white cloak and she was carrying a sword.

''Crown Clown?'' I asked her. ''Why do you have it?'' she smiled at me.

''Allen, don't you regonize me? Don't you feel it?'' she said and touched my left hand. It was shaking, not out of fear, but exitment.

''You.. Are you Crown Clown?'' she nodded. ''You are a girl?!'' I would have jumped out of the chair, but I still tide up so I couldn't move.

''Allen, are you sure about this?'' she asked again, I looked away because I didn't want to meet her eyes.

''I don't know.''

''Well, whatever you choose, I'll be with you. Because you are my dear Master.'' she said and hugged me. I didn't know how to react wasn't she supposed to be mad?

''I don't understand... You are innocence, right?'' I asked her and she nodded.

''I am, but I will not let you become a Fallen one, but please don't destroy me.'' I was shocked once again, why would I destroy her?

''I won't destroy you.''

''I know that, but someone else can.'' her face darkened, she seemed so full of hate.

''It's coming. I have to leave now Master, I promise you won't become a fallen one.'' she left, or she fanished. What was coming?

I looked up and saw dark cloud in the sky. It was coming towards me, I still couldn't move and I tried to espace again.. But it still didn't work.  
After it reached me, I felt pain in every corner of my body. I screamed, but nobody came to help me. After a while of struggling in pain, I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I saw blood, people on the ground dead. I sit up and looked around me in dread. I was in a town and everyone around me was dead, what happened?  
When I looked more I saw finders behind me... So scared of me.

''Why you... MONSTER! You killed them all!'' They yelled at me. I killed them?

* * *

**Dark Order morning after Allen left.**  
**Lenalee's Pov:**

I walked down the corridors, thinking about what happened yesterday... Allen left us.

''How could he do that?! And even with the Noah, they are our enemies!''  
I opened the door to my brother's office and saw Lavi and Bookman talking to him. They were talking about Allen.

''Lenalee! What are you doing here?'' brother asked me.

''You have to go and get Allen back! I'm sure he was made to go, he.. he couldn't just betray us!'' I yelled at him.

''Komui, we should really look for him, he is the ''Destroyer of Time'', if you do remember Hevlaska's prophecy.'' Lavi said, and moved closer to my brother.

''Calm down... Lenalee I can't let you go, It's too dangerous. You don't even know where to start.'' he sighed. ''Do you even have a plan?''  
A silence fell to the room. We really didn't have any plan to find him or a direction.

''Well, we won't get anywhere if we just sit here, we should go and search for clues! Ask the finders!'' Lavi yelled. He got a point, the finders may have seen something.

''Allen left yesterday, I'm sure he hasn't left the Ark yet...'' brother said with a frown on his face. ''Go eat something, I will think of a plan and then I will call you here.''

I tried to say something still, but Lavi stopped me. ''Lenalee, let's just go and eat.'' he said and took my hand and pulled me out of the office and Bookman was following, leaving Komui alone.

* * *

When we came to the cafeteria everyone was silent and looking at us. They all thought Allen as a Noah who betrayed us already.

''Come here Lenalee, let's get order some food.'' Lavi said to me. When we got our food and sitted with Johnny, Marie, Miranda and Timothy. Everyone was sad and quiet.

''Lenalee, cheer up Allen will come back.'' Miranda said. ''He wouldn't do this to us.'' I nodded in agreement, Allen wouldn't do this, he wouldn't betray us.

''Yeah, Allen is a nice guy!'' Timothy yelled and almost trew his food on the floor.

''Why are you defending a Noah?'' someone yelled at them. We froze. ''They are coldblooded killers!'' he continued.

''Yeah, they killed my friends!'' someone else yelled and alot people joined in on the riot and started trowing food at us.

''Allen wouldn't betray the order!'' I yelled back. ''You all knew him! He was nice to all of us!'' the food throwing stopped and everyone fell silent and sat back down.

''Lenalee... Are you okay?'' Marie asked me. ''Yeah... kinda...''

* * *

After that we waited for my brother to call us and it he did call us late in the evening. Me and Lavi rushed to his office, when we arrived Levierre was there too.

''What happened?'' I asked my brother and walked closer to his desk.

''You should sit... '' I was confused, but then I sat down on the couch and Lavi sat next to me. Then Bookman entered the room and stood beside the wall listening and observing.

''Today few finders were at a village when Noah attacked the it.'' Komui explained. ''They hid in the shadows and when they found the Noah...'' he stopped and looked at me with a sad expression.

''Brother what's wrong?'' I asked him and almost stood up and then Levierre spoke.

''Komui, tell them.'' my brother looked at him and then he continued.

''They identified him as Allen, he...'' he paused for a second and looked at me and then turned away. ''...killed all the people in the village.''  
Me and Lavi were shocked, I could feel tears falling down my cheeks.

''This can't be true, Allen wouldn't do that... He's always been so gentle.''

''After that they saw him the Noah named Tyki and Road took him with them.'' my brother finished.

''That has to be a lie...'' I said. Lavi put his hand my shoulder and stopped me from saying anything. ''Lenalee..'' he said.

''So from this point on Allen Walker will be classified as a Noah'' Levierre stated.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^_^**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Rin asa uchiha:** Millenium was glaring him because of them both ;D and thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Before Allen's rampage**  
**Tyki's POV**

Road and I looked at Allen who just was screaming in pain, but now he was quet and not moving an inch. I stroked his hair and looked at his sleeping face, it's such a silky hair. I removed my hand when Road started looking at me suspiciously, she was grinning at me.

''Tyki, what were you doing to my dear Allen?'' she asked me.

''I was stroking his hair.'' I stated calmly. Road still wouldn't let her eyes off me.

''Tyki, do I see red in you face?'' she asked and moved closer to me. ''There is no red in my face Road.'' I pushed her away. ''Is the transformation done?'' I asked her and ended the previous conversation.

She turned her head towards Allen and looked at him for a while. ''No it's not, he should still be screaming in pain...'' she said. ''Maybe it's the 14th...''

''You should go look.'' I stated and Road looked at me surprised, I guess she forgot that she can go in Allen's head and look. ''OK! I'll go and look, you go and get Millenie here Tyki.'' after she said that she laid down next to Allen and she looked like she was sleeping. I walked out of the room and headed towards where the Earl was.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking I realized I couldn't find him anywhere and returned to Allen's room. I opened the door and saw Earl standing beside the bed.

''Oh hello Tyki-pon, you shouldn't leave Allen's side like that.'' Earl said to me. I tried to keep my calm, because the person who I was looking for was right here.

''Sorry Earl, I was trying to find you.'' I could hear chuckle coming from the Earl after my sentence.

''Tyki-pon, you know what happens when Allen wakes up, right?'' Earl stated, I did he would kill everything on his way, we had to get him out of the Ark.

_''I hope shounen doesn't feel bad after this, he is going out to kill people soon.'' _

I looked at Allen who was still sleeping and Road was next to him. I wonder when Road is coming back from his mind, I hope she's not hurting my shounen.

''Tyki-pon, where do you want Allen release his bloodlust?'' Earl asked me.

''Some little village, which no one knows about.'' I said and the Earl seemed disappointed. We waited for Road to wake up, she did after a while.

''How was it Road?'' I asked her.

''There was the 14th and then there was a girl, and she kicked me out of there before she started talking to Allen.'' Road said with distress.

''How could she kick you out?'' I asked her and she looked at me with angry eyes. ''It was Innocence.''

''I'm guessing Allen's Innocence will become troublesome in the future and there is the possibility of Allen becoming a Fallen one.'' the Earl said and looked at the two of us.

''Well she did say to me before she kicked me out that she is protecting Allen, we shouldn't worry about it so much.'' Road said and she looked relieved.

_''A Innocence protecting a Noah, you are intresting shounen.''_ I thought.

''We should move Allen out of the Ark~'' the Earl said and I and Road nodded, Road opened her door and I lifted the boy of the bed and walked in the door, the Earl following us and closing the door behind him.

* * *

''Where are we Road?'' I asked her when she was skipping ahead of us.

''I saw this village in Allen's memories when I was searching for him in his head.'' she answered, smiling happily.

''Do you know what this village is to, shounen? It could be some important place to him.'' I stated and Road looked at me, a grin on her face.

''I don't think so Tyki, the memory...'' she paused. ''...it was terrible, these people were hurting Allen!'' she said, in the last part her voice shivered. I was shokked, I haven't never seen Road like this.

''Well they are going to be dead soon, they will not hurt my shounen anymore.'' I stated and we continued to walk to a alley.

''I think this is a good place~'' the Earl said and told me to leave the boy here. I carefully removed him out of my back and put him to the groung sitting. I kneeled and pushed his hair so I could see his face.

''Soon it's going to be over shounen.'' I whispered, so Road or Earl did not hear what I said. After I stood up Allen's skin started to turn dark and the stigmata started to appear.

''We got to go now, let's go observe what Allen will do'' Road said and giggled.

''Road and Tyki-pon, I have to go to work, make sure Allen's comes back home~'' the Earl said and opened a Ark gate and left the place. I flew up to the sky and Road flew up with Relo (who appeared out of nowhere.).

We watched as Allen started to stood up and walk towards street. I saw his lips move, but I couldn't make out what he was saying... or singing. I looked towards Road who now had a huge grin on her face, she was enjoying this too much...

I turned my gaze back to Allen who now was surrounded by dead people, I missed the killing part. Allen still continued to walk forwards and when he did that I saw everyone who walked past him die, still his lips were moving...

''Road, what was the 14th's ability?'' I asked her.

''The 14th, Noah of destruction can kill people who hear his singing or humming, different melody, different way to kill, he can also manipulate his victims body before killing him. Also he can...'' before Road could finish her sentence the buildings around Allen fell to the ground and the earth beneath him crumbled.

''...destroy buildings with different melodies too.'' she ended.

''We have to make sure we don't hear anything then...'' I said. Now looking at Allen once again who was now running around and humans kept falling down around him.

* * *

When Allen came in front of a girl he stopped his singing and looked at the girl. Everyone was dead, but that girl was the only one alive. Allen started humming again, now the girl started to walk away, she went away for few seconds, but when she came back she had a knife on her hand.

''Is she going to attack shounen?'' I said. Road looked me and laughed.

''Allen is controlling her, Tyki.'' she said to me in between her laughs. Now I felt stupid. The girl was still standing before Allen the knife in her hand.

''Why... is my... body moving... like... this...?'' she asked Allen, tears flowing from her eyes. ''Please... help.. me..'' after she said that she cut her neck open with the knife. Allen looked at the girl at the ground for a while, but then he fell to the ground.

We dashed towards him, before we reached him we could see finders.

''Why you... MONSTER! You killed them all!'' one of the finders yelled at Allen. We arrived to Allen just after that, he was in a shock.

''Tyki... Road..? Did I kill them?'' he asked, his voice was shivering. Road ran up to him and hugged him.

''Allen... It's going to be OK now... Let's go back to the Ark.'' after she said that she looked at me with a demanding gaze, I sighed.

''Shounen, we will get you out of here, now take my hand.'' I said, he looked my hand for a while, but grabbed it. Quickly after he grabbed my hand I pulled him up and lifted him to my hands to a bridal position. The boy flushed.

''Tyki! You shouldn't carry him like that!'' Road yelled at me. ''Why not? I think it fits.'' I answered to her. ''What do we do with our guests, who stayed alive?'' I said and looked at the finders. I felt the boy grip my shirt powerfully.

''Tyki, leave them alive... I don't want to see anyone die anymore...'' he said to me almost sobbing. I sighed. ''Alright, but then they will tell the Order about this, are you sure now, shounen?'' I asked him. He looked at me shocked, then looking down.

''It's okay... I already betrayed them...'' he said gripping my shirt harder, I could see the tears in his eyes.

_''You shouldn't lie, shounen...''_ I thought.

At that Road had already opened one of her door and I carried Allen in to the Ark, Road following us and closing the door.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**More reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters a day! :D**

**Disclaimer. I do not own DGM**

_BaKanda! _= **Flashback****  
**

BaKanda! = **Present**

* * *

**Exorcists**  
**Lavi's POV**

As we arrived to the village, where we were supposed to invistigate if there were any leads pointed to Allen. We only saw blood, it covered the hole town. We looked in dread what was in front of us.

''Oh my god.. Allen...'' Lenalee said and fell to her knees. ''...how could you do this!'' she cried. Krory was kneeling behind Lenalee trying to confort her.

_''You shall go to that village and try to find are there any leads leading to Allen.'' Komui said to us, after he told what had happened. _

_''When do we leave?'' I said and looked at him. ''Tomorrow morning and take Krory with you and tell him what is happening.'' Komui said and stood up in his chair. _

_''If you find Allen, bring him here, you can leave now.'' he finished and me and Lenalee exited the room._  
_When I was escorting Lenalee to her room we ran into Chaoji who was just returning from his mission. _

_''Eh, Lenalee what is wrong?'' he asked her and moved closer to her. I looked at him and look down._

_''Allen.. he...'' I started, but stopped when Chaoji started looking at me in anger. ''Did he hurt Lenalee, that Noah?'' _

_''EH!? No, no he didn't, but he... slaughtered everyone in a village...'' I managed to say and when I looked at Chaoji he was boiling in anger and walked away towards Komui's office. I sighed and we continued to walk towards Lenalee's room._

* * *

_The next morning we were at the train station. Krory was pretty down, we just told what had happened. Lenalee was still in a shock, but she had pulled herself together. As we arrived to our places in the train and the train departed, I saw Road walk beside the train. _

_I shot up from my chair and ran towards the exit of the train. When I was at the exit I looked at Road who was walking beside the moving train. She laughed a little bit._

_''You know, the village where you are headed is a beatiful place, so much red... It's Allen's masterpiece.'' she said to me with a smile on her face. I almost jumped out of the train when the conductor came and pulled me back in to the train. _

_I saw Road waving us a goodbye to me when I was pulled in. I hit my fist in to the floor cursing. Lenalee walked from the corridor of the train._

_''Lavi? What happened?'' she asked me with conserned eyes. I can't tell her, she will fall in despair again._

_''It's nothing, I though I saw someone I knew at the station, but it was just somestanger.'' I said and rubbed my head. Lenalee looked at me confused and then Krory arrived looking confused as ever._

_''Whats happening?'' he asked and Lenalee just that it was nothing important and that I was just messing around. After that we walked back to our places, I couldn't stop but think why was the Noah at the station, just to tell me that? _

_''They will pay if they did something to Allen.'' I thought._

* * *

We stared to invesigate the village after Lenalee got over the shock. We searched most of the houses. There was no one in the houses, not even bodies.

''This is so strange... Could they have maked them come out of the houses?'' Krory asked me, but I stayed quet and walked fowards on the street. When we reached the center of the town, we saw something diffrend from before. There was a girl in the center, and her neck cut open.

''There is a knife next to her...'' Lenalee said and lifted the knife up. ''Why is she so diffrently killed?'' she added and moved next to the girl.

''I don't see the reason to kill only this girl like this...'' I stated and looked at Krory who was crying. ''What's wrong Krory?'' I asked him.

''It's just that... Could she have killed herself?'' he asked, I looked shocked and so did Lenalee.

''There is no way a little girl would do that!'' Lenalee yelled.

''Then are you saying Allen did this? I can't believe he would do this, any of this...'' Krory said and I fell silent, I couldn't say anything. ''Allen is too kind to do any of this...'' he added.

Lenalee sat there silent looking at Krory not saying anything as a answer and she too started sobbing, falling down on the ground. I went and conforted her, trying to keep myself calm.

''We should go now, we have seen pretty much everything. We will go and tell them to come and clean this place up...'' I said and helped Lenalee up. ''It reeks here, the bodies are starting to decay.''

When we walked in the village almost reaching the exit, we saw a group finders.

''They must be the one's who saw all this happen...'' I thought and we walked towards the men. When we reached them they avoided our gazes.

''Did you find anything?'' one of them asked us. I let Lenalee now walk on her own feet and asnwered their question.

''Do you know why were all of the houses empty?'' one of the finders looked at me.

''Well... we only saw them walking out of their houses when the Noah walked past their houses, and after they were outside they collapsed and starting coughed up blood...'' he explained.

''So they manipulated them...'' Krory said and looked at me.

''No it was really only one man... There wasn't anyone helping them, it was Allen Walker, I'm sure of it.'' the finder said. Leaving us silent for a moment.

''Then... Did you see how he killed the girl in the center of the village?'' I asked after that they looked at me and almost started to cry.

''Y-yes.. we did.'' one of the finders got to say. ''Could you tell us how, we need to know.'' I said to him and he started explaining how the girl started to acting oddly after Allen came in front of her, how she went to get a knife and then killed herself in front of Allen.

''...and after that he fell to the ground and the other Noah arrived and took him away, wait they did talk before taking him away.'' he told us and we were speachless after we heard his story. I cursed in my mind.

''Did you hear anything?'' I still asked him. He pondered for a second...

''One the Noah with long dark hair lifted him up and then he asked him if they should kill us...'' the finder stopped talking for a second. ''...but then Allen Walker said something to them and then they left.'' when he finished we all looked shocked.

''Why would he leave us alive, after killing everyone else?'' a second finder said.

''I don't know...'' I admitted and then we left the finders there. When walking to the train station I called the Order and informed what did we find about the tragedy. As we arrived to the station Lenalee started smiling.

''Lenalee?'' Krory asked her before I could.

''Allen saved the finders, I'm sure! He was being manipulated, I want to believe that.'' she said and sat in the bench.

''I hope that is what happened too.'' I said with a smile on my face and sat next to her. Krory smiled too and sat next to me. ''Allen is a good boy, we have to believe in him.'' he said.

* * *

**Ark **  
**Allen's POV**

I woke up, I felt a huge lump over me again and someone holding my hand. Road and Tyki again fell asleep next to me, well Road over me. I smiled a little, but it quickly went away when I remembered what happened. I started crying, I could never return to my normal life.

_''I bet everyone at the Order hates me now...''_ I thought and tried to put my hand over my head, but Tyki kept hold of it tight. I tried few times to get my hand, but I gave up and tried my other hand, but I couldn't get that one either because it was under Road.

I couldn't wipe my tears and I couldn't move. My sadness quickly turned into anger when neither of them didn't awake after ten minutes or so.

I thought up a way to wake the two up, it was a brilliant plan.

''WAKE UUUUPP!'' I yelled and the two shot up, Road falling to the floor and Tyki jumping up and pulling me with him in to the floor. I was now on top of him.

''Good morning, shounen.'' He said with a smirk on his face, he was enjoying this, I blushed. ''Good morning Tyki, could you remove my hand?''I asked him trying to make a serious face at the same time.

''Why would I do that? You are the reason why are we like this.'' he said and put his hand on my back and pulled me even closer to him. I avoided the touch to when I put my hand on the ground, but I had to give up because he was stronger. We were in that position for few seconds.

He rolled, so I was facing the floor and he was in top of me. ''You are really shy aren't you, shounen?'' he said and I realized I was blushing way too much.

Then Road jumped over the bed and grasped Tyki. ''Tyki! Stop teasing my Allen!'' she said and Tyki sighed and let go of me. ''Road, you know he is MY shounen?'' he answered to Road.

Road crossed her arms. I was relieved of getting out of that position. ''Thanks Road you saved me.'' I said to her and she hugged me right away.

''Well now you owe me.'' she said with a smirk on her face. Tyki removed her from me and he lifted me up from the ground.

''We got to let you get dressed up, we will pick you up for breakfast again.'' he said and carried Road out of the room and he too exited, leaving me alone in the room.

I didn't want to see anyone right now. I was a monster who killed all those people in that village. I laid in my bed and then I heard a knock on my door and then I heard Tyki's voice asking if I was ready.

''Go away!'' I yelled at him. Then there was a silence for a few seconds and then Tyki kicked down the door shocking me. He was still smoking his cigarette. ''Shounen, you shouldn't miss your breakfast.'' then he inspected what I was wearing and saw that I still in my night clothes.

''Shounen, are you going to change clothes yourself, or am I gonna change your clothes for you?'' he asked with a smirk in his face, somehow I felt dirty. Then he started coming closer to me when I didn't give any response.

''I guess I will change your clothes then.'' I felt a blush on my face when he was inches away form me. I quickly realized what was happening and shot up and ran towards the wardrobe and picked up some clothes.

''I can dress my self up.'' I said when I went in to the bathroom and locked the door, just to be safe.

* * *

When I came back I saw Tyki sitting on my bed and now smoking a new cigarette.

''If you were a human you would be dead with your smoking.'' I stated and glared at the smoking man.

''But I am a Noah.'' he said and stood up and walked towards me.

''Now, let's go to eat, shounen.'' he exited the room and I followed behind him when we made our way to the dining hall. There wasn't really anyone there, only Road, Devit and Jasdero.

''Allen!'' Road yelled and run towards me and locking her arms around my neck when she reached me. ''Uh, hello Road... again.'' I said to her.

''Allen, why are you in your white form?'' she asked me. ''When you are with us you should be in your dark form.'' she stated.

''I like this form better...'' I stated. She looked at me with an angry face.

''Allen turn now!'' she demanded. I looked at Tyki for help.

''Shounen, you should change.'' he only said. I was cornered. When I finally gave up and turned to my black form. I looked my self a long time, it felt weird. My hair was curly a little and my skin was dark, but this felt a lot more natural than the white form.

''Allen, you look great!'' Road said to me and pulled me to the table. Tyki sat to the chair opposite of me and Road next to me. I almost had forgotten about what happened yesterday, I could get used to this.

* * *

**This was a long one... well longer than the other chapters :D**

**I know the logic is pretty messed up, but I wanted them to see the village. **

**I hope you like it and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Allen's POV**

When we had eaten Road wanted to talk to me and Tyki insisted to come along. I really didn't know what was that got her so exited. When we reached her room, which was packed up with dolls, she went and sat down on her bed and she pulled me on it too. Tyki was leaning beside the wall, smoking.

''Allen, do you know who I saw yesterday?'' she said with a cheery voice. I looked her and thinked for a second. ''I don't know Road, can you just tell me?'' I asked her and she gave me a dissapointed face.

''Allennn, that's boring...'' she stated. ''Anyways! I saw that red haired exorcist! I think he was Lavi right! They were going to the village you destroyed!'' she said cheerly, I think I stopped breathing for a second. They saw the village, where I killed everyone.

I felt a tear flow out of my eyes. ''Road did you see anyone else?'' I asked her and she looked at me conserned,then she thinked for a while.

''I think that Lenalee girl was there too and that vampire...'' she stated. Krory and Lenalee, I think they think me as a monster now, an abomanation. ''Allen are you ok?'' Road asked me, I looked at her confused, but I realized why when felt all the tears running down my face.

''Ah.. I'm sorry...'' I muttered, they can't see me crying, not now, now when I'm starting to get familiar with them. I felt Tykis arm on my shoulder, he had thrown his cigarette away already and now was pulling me closer to him.

''W-what? Tyki what are you doing?'' I asked him. ''I'm comforting you, crying doesn't fit you.'' he said that and hugged me. I could feel Roads eyes thrilling in my back.

''Tyki, you always get to be close to Allen! It's my turn now!'' Road yelled at him trying to pull me away from Tyki, but he didn't let me go.

''Road, I like it here...'' I muttered and Road instantly stopped pulling me and Tyki looked at her with a grin on his face.

''I really can't return to my old life anymore...'' I sobbed, getting Tykis and Roads looks on me. ''No you can't shounen, but this is how it should have been.'' Tyki said and tightened his grip.

''Allen, you should rest now, let's go to your room.'' Road said and jumped up from the bed and Tyki lifted me up on my feet and we walked out of the room and towards mine.

* * *

When we reached my room, I freed myself from Tyki's grip and went and laid down on the bed. Road had to leave because the Earl had called her, so only Tyki remained. He sat down next to me, litting a cigarette.

''You should really quit.'' I stated to him, he just looked at me and smirked. ''Well shounen, you too have you'r bad sides and I have mine.'' he said and continued smoking. I pulled the blanket on top of me and the pillow closer, and faced away from Tyki.

''I'm going to sleep now.'' I stated roudly, I felt Tyki stood up from the bed and I heard him walking towards the door.

''I'm going then, shounen.'' he said and almost reached the door when I mumbled something. ''What did you say, I couldn't understand, shounen.'' he said.

''Can... you stay...?'' I asked him in a wavering voice. ''Just for the time I fell asleep, ok?'' I added, I could see him smiling a little. ''Ofcourse, shounen. Do you want me to hold your hand too?'' he answered, resulting me to kick him when he came close enough.

''Taking that as a no.'' he stated and sat back next to me. We were like that for a while, when I opened my mouth.

''Tyki... What happened to your family?'' I asked him, he didn't even waver at the question. ''They died when I was a baby, leaving me and Sheril on our own.'' he said.

''Then... Did you kill someone you loved, when you transformed?'' I continued. When I had no answer I looked at Tyki who was biting his tongue, I guess I shouldn't have asked that. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to...'' I started, but I stopped when Tyki looked at me with happy eyes.

''Shounen, you don't need to say sorry. If I tell you, you will become sad again, I can't have that now...'' he said and grabbed my chin pulling me closer to him, I could feel my face get red again.

''W-what are you doing?'' I stuttered when Tykis face turned into a smirk. ''Having a taste.'' he said and pulled me even closer, so that his lips touched mine. I tried to push him away, but he already had his hands behind my back, pulling my body closer to his, I had no way out.

When he finally released me, he licked his upper lip and his face had turned into a smile. ''Damn you...'' I managed to say, he just smiled at me and lit up another cigarette. ''You even taste like those things.'' I added, but regretted it when the heat of the kiss came back into my head, Iwas blushing again.

''Shounen, you shouldn't complain, you are the one who opened your mouth...'' he said and leaned closer to me. ''...to let me in.'' after that he blew smoke right to my face, resulting me coffing, after that he pulled himself away from me.

''That was only because of the shock.'' I stated. Before we could continue our conversation Road slammed the door open, startling us. I was happy that she didn't see us a minute ago.

''Allleeennn! You look better already! What happened?'' she asked us, she didn't get an answer, but when she looked at Tyki who was still smiling smugly, I guess she could guess. ''Tyki did you do something to MY Allen?'' she asked Tyki, when Tyki noticed her he returned his face to normal.

''I was testing.'' He stated, leaving Road punching him in the head, yelling him not to touch me, resulting me to laugh. They both looked at me suprised. ''Shounen, are you okay?'' Tyki asked me and felt my forehead.

''I don't have fever.'' I stated quickly and then I looked at Road who was almost jumping in joy.

''Allen, now you can go shopping with me!'' she yelled and jumped towards me and put her arms around my neck. I looked at Tyki who almost had already left the room.

''Tyki, you are coming too.'' she added, not even looking towards Tyki who already had frozen to his spot. ''Yes... Wait didn't you get a mission just a moment ago?'' Tyki questioned her.

''Yes! But I leave tomorrow, I have lots of free time now.'' she stated, resulting me to look at her, I didn't believe she had freetime. ''Road, what about your school?'' I asked her and she looked at me and giggled.

''Allen, those things doesn't matter when I can be with you.'' she stated and creeped me out. Then she jumped off and she opened one of her doors.

''Let's go!'' she said and walked to the door, Tyki following her. Just when I was walking in I looked at my clothes, checking that I didn't change them when I came to rest, I had to go out with the clothes I had slept in.

* * *

When we walked out of the door I could see gobblestone streets and some expensive looking shops. I looked at Tyki who was already smoking and Road who was spinning around in the alley.

''Road where are we?'' I asked her and she stopped spinning instantly and smirked at me. ''Allen we are in Paris! And you should change to your white form, you look suspicious.'' she said and then I realized she and Tyki had already changed, I quickly changed to white, but it felt uncomfortable, unnatural.

After that we went to all kind of differend shops where Road wanted to go, clothes, food and toy shops. When we came to the last of the shops Tyki and I were already covered with shopping bags. I almost fainted when I saw that the last shop was a candy store, that means more carrying. When we entered Road instatly went and searched for any candy she could think of.

After a while we already had a ton of candy with us. The weight which we had to carry was unbeliavible. When we walked out of store, I could bet I saw some men in black and red robes.

''Allen? What's wrong?'' Road asked me when I stopped walking and I searched for the men with my gaze. ''Sorry Road, but I have to go now, I will come back afterwards.'' after I said that I dropped all the bags I was carrying to the cround and started running to the direction I saw the men.

* * *

I saw Road and Tyki starting to chase after me, but when they had to put the bags into one of Roads dream worlds I lost them. When I was at the outskirts of Paris I looked around, but I didn't see the men. I tried walking around for a while, I still didn't find them. I sat to a bench nearby to catch my breath and wait that Tyki and Road catches up to me.

I sat at the bench for a while when I heard a explosion, a battle. I tried to look around but I didn't see where the explosion had came from. I had to see them, but how could I knwo where they are, I couldn't see anything because of the buildings so I jumped to the roof to get a good view.

Still nothing. I started to get agitated, and when I looked at my hands they were ash grey.

_''I must have turned to my black form accidentaly... I should turn back before anyone sees me...''_ I thought, but then a idea struck my head.

The Noahs can communicate with Akuma, so I should too be able to do that now.

**''Just focuse your thoughts on the Akuma and you will be able to talk to them.''** I heard Neah say in my head. I thanked him and then I focused my thoughts on the Akuma alone.

_''Where are the exorcists?''_ I tried and to my suprise I heard an answer almost instatly. They were at the city centre, I instatly started to run towards it as fast I could. I heard the explosions coming from there now.

When I finally reached it I saw two level three akuma and about ten level 2 akuma left fighting the exorcist, who I did regonize instatly. It was Lavi and Krory who were beaten up badly, I went to shock, I didn't know what to do, help them or just sit back and watch. Lavi and Krory would not be winning the battle.

I thought about it for a while and decided to jump between the Akuma and the exorcist. I gave them a slight smile when I reached the ground, but then I instantly turned my head towards the Akuma and I saw all their souls at the same time, so much suffering.

''Allen! You are ok!'' Krory yelled at me, I tried my best to ignore it. They had already noticed my dark skin and the stigmata.

''Allen, tell us what happened to that town, was it really you?'' Lavi asked me hesitantly, I turned around this time and I tried to keep my face at normal as possible as I remembered the image of the village when I woke up.

''Yes, it was me, well to exact it was a part of me...'' I told them and I watched their expressions turn darker. ''You are not going to fight us now, or are you?'' Lavi quickly asked, I shook my head for an answer, then I turned so I faced the Akuma.

''Stop your attack and leave this place, I order you.'' I stated and the Akuma looked shocked, but they didn't say anything to object, they just left.

''Now when that's over...'' I said and turned around to look at Lavi and Krory, who prepared for an attack. I looked at them and smiled.

''How's the Order?''

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I had to rewrite the first chapter. It really was bad, bad, bad :D **

**Questions!**

**Lilaila: **Sorry, these may not be perfect answers, because I used Google Translater to translate your review

**1.** I did that today :D Thanks for the tip ;)

**2.** I don't know how to answer.. Because the translation is quite bad.. Sorry :(

**3.** The innocence will still kill him slowly, but not so fast as it would normally.

**And of course Thank you for all the other reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Lavis POV**

Just when we we're about to go to Order, Komui called us and told that me and Krory had to go and check out Paris where there has been seen a lot of Akumas lately. We said our goodbyes to Lenalee who was still shook up from what we saw in the village.

When we were walking down the road with Krory, as we didn't get a ride anywhere, we talked about everyday stuff, like nothing had happened. I wish it really didn't happen.

''Krory... What would you do now if you saw Allen?'' I stated when I stopped walking and I glanced at Krory who was now confused as ever. There was a silent moment when he thought about his answer.

''I... don't know, I guess it depends on the situation,'' he answered quetly, I should have not asked that. ''...what about you Lavi, what would you do?'' he asked me, I really was expecting that question, but if I think about it I myself don't know what would I do either, I looked at him and smiled and started walking again.

''I would hit him in the head,'' I stated, leaving Krory behind me confused and then he ran to my side, then we started our normal conversation again.

When we saw Paris and stopped to look at it I looked at Krory and I noticed he had tears in his eyes. ''Krory, what's wrong?'' I asked him and he wiped his tears off his eyes and looked at me.

''Sorry, I was thinking of the little girl,'' he stated and then his expression darkened again and he turned to look at the city again. ''We have to be careful, if we see Allen, he may not be himself...'' he added, I sighed when did this person become so serious.

''Krory, don't you worry, Allen would not do anything to us,'' I stated and jumped in front of Krory ''...I hope,'' I added silently, we couldn't know what the Noah's had done to Allen, they could be manipulating him, the Allen we know wouldn't do any of this stuff he is accused of.

I noticed that Krorys expression was a lot brighter and then we continued to walk towards the city, but I didn't expect us to go shopping the first thing we entered the city. Krory was already somewhere I couldn't saw him. I sighed and started searching him at the street.

After a fifteen minutes of searching I finally found him in front of a candy store, he was looking at the sweets at the stores window, when I reached him I patted him on the shoulder, shocking him, but then he looked at me confused.

''Hey Lavi, what are you doing here?'' he said and I could feel the anger increasing inside of me, ''I was just trying to search for a lost puppy named Krory, who always leaves without saying a word,'' I said with a fake smile on my face.

Krory looked at me and then his face started to turn when he realized what I was saying, ''Sorry Lavi, I just saw all these shops and I had to go and look,'' he said and I sighed again, ''No worries, just inform me next time, but we should go now look for the akuma,'' I stated and pulling him away from the window. I could feel eyes watching us, and when I tried to look who was watching us, but the crowd was blocking my view.

* * *

When we had walked for sometime, we heard explosions coming from in front of us, we quickly started running towards the sound and when we reached the source we noticed that we were at the city center and there was a horde of Akumas surrounding a couple.

We attacked the attacked the Akuma and helped the couple get away. When I looked at the amount of Akuma, there was five level threes and about fifteen level twos, this is not going to be easy.

When we had killed two level threes and five level twos we we're already beaten up, we should flee. When I looked at Krory he was covered in wounds, his arms was cut and there was a huge wound on his shoulder, well I wasn't in a better condition either. I had cuts on my knee and some on my arms, I could feel my legs starting to gave up on me.

When we were just about to run, a figure with white hair and dark skin jumped in front us, I looked at him closely and I noticed he was Allen. I really couldn't believe my eyes, he was there, alive and well, but still his skin was black and he had stigmata. He had already turned into a Noah.

''Allen, you are ok!'' Krory yelled at him and brough me back from my thoughts and I noticed I was biting my lower lip. ''Allen, tell us what happened to that town, was it really you?'' when I asked him that I saw his expression darken.

''Yes, it was me, well to exact it was a part of me...'' he said, I quickly glanced at Krory who was standing there mouth shut, I guess he was not going to speak anything anymore.

''You are not going to fight us now, or are you?'' I asked hesitantly, I really didn't want to hear the answer, but then Allen shook his head for an answer and then he faced the Akumas again.

''Stop your attack and leave this place, I order you,'' he stated and the Akumas started to go away, but still I couldn't sigh in relieve, Allen still was standing there and we have no idea which side he is on right now. When he turned he smiled at us, when we prepared for his attack.

''Now when that's over...'' he said and continued to smile. ''How's the Order?''  
I was shocked of the question, but still I couldn't help but smile and laugh, and when I did that Krory and Allen looked at me confused.

''What is so funny, Usagi?'' I heard Allens voice and then I straightened myself. ''No, it's just that, I didn't believe that would be the first thing for you to say,'' I said, ''Allen we saw the village and you sould tell us what really happened,'' I added in a serious tone and when I looked at Allen he was avoiding my gaze.

He sighed. ''I really can't tell you, as you are my enemies and if you went there you should know what happened,'' he stated with a sad tone and then he fell to the ground and I could hear slight weeping.

Before I knew it Krory already was walking towards Allen. When Krory reached Allen, he got his hand slapped away by Allen. ''Don't. Touch. Me.'' Allen said darkly. I yelled Krory to move away when Allen started to laugh hysterically, but he was too late Allen had already hit him to the ground, and he was now choking Krory.

''Allen, Stop!'' I yelled at him, when he did not react I ran towards them and when I reached them Allen moved away from Krory and Krory started to gasp for breath.

''Something is wrong with him, maybe the fourteenth took over?'' I thought when I helped Krory to his feet.

''Hehehe, you really are weak, no wonder you didn't help me,'' Allen stated and I noticed tears in his eyes, but then he stopped laughing and looked at us, ''Did you ever think of coming to help me?'' he asked, leaving me speechless, we didn't make this happen, right?

''Allen... this is not you, what did they do to you?'' I aksed him varily, then Allen's expression returned to a serious one, and then he wiped the tears from his eyes, ''They didn't do anything, this is the real me. I have always been hiding it.'' he spoke when he walked towards us. I really couldn't walk away because of the weight of unconciousness Krory, my legs were badly hurt.

''Always polite, always nice, I couldn't take it anymore,'' he ended when he reached us, he wrapped his hands around me, and hugged me.

''Sorry Lavi, this is goodbye, next time we meet I won't hesitate anymore,'' he pulled away and then I could see his smirk, it really was fearsome, I could feel the chills on my back. ''To kill you.''

After he said that he walked away from us and he stopped when he had walked about five meters. And then he looked at the roofes of the buildings and then he hummed some melody, it was so silent I couldn't hear it clearly.

After a second or two the building collapsed and two figures exited the building. They were both Noahs, and the shorter one of the two ran towards Allen and tied her arms around him, then I recognized them it was Road and Tyki Mikk.

''Allen! You should not destroy buildings when we are in them!'' Road yelled at Allen, I could see that Allen was looking much more happier. I was still in shock of his words, so I didn't move.

''Allenn... What should we do with the exorcists?'' Road asked Allen and he looked at me with a pitiful expression. ''We should leave them here, just this time,'' he stated and then Tyki arrived next to them.

''Shounen, we should return now, the Earl is waiting,'' he stated and then the other two nodded and then Road opened one of her door and she walked in. Allen whispered something to Tyki before Tyki walked through the door.

Then Allen looked at me and smiled, ''Please tell everyone what I said, Lavi,'' he said and I only nodded and then he walked in the door, leaving me and Krory on our own. Then I fell to the ground on my knees, my legs gave up. '  
Did Allen always think that way, did he just pretend and then he just coped up with it. He never said anything and he was always so cheerful, even I didn't notice that something was wrong. I fell to the ground and I blacked out of exhaustion.

* * *

Ark

Allen's POV

When we stepped into the Ark my head was spinning and I fell to the ground, Tyki rushed next to me and he helped me back to my feet. I shouldn't have destroyed that building, my body is too weak and even Neah got control over me.

I cursed myself for letting Neah say those things to Lavi, but still I was relieved that they won't be coming after me anymore so much, but still I didn't like the way Neah said it.

When we reached the dining room I pushed Tyki away and he looked at me shocked and he tried to pull me back, but I kept him away, ''I can walk on my own, you don't have to help me,'' I stated, Tyki stepped back instantly. ''Shounen, you still shouldn't push yourself,'' he said and then he stepped closer to me again, ''Your body still hasn't recovered, are you sure you don't want my help?''

I shook my head and then I searched for Road with my gaze, but I couldn't see her anywhere, she must have left when Tyki was helping me, maybe Millenium called her. I was left with Tyki who really only had harrassed me the time I had been here.

''What are you thinking about?'' Tyki asked, startling me. I fell to a chair or else I would have fallen to the ground.

''I was just wondering where Road went,'' I sighed, he again was trying to get closer to me, and I really didn't have the strenght to push him away if he came too close. ''She went to pack up for her mission,'' Tyki said.

''She needs to pack up?'' I said confused, what did she really need with her if she had her doors, she could just come and get them. Again Tyki took a step closer to me and now he was just few feets away from me.

''You are too close,'' I stated to him, I really didn't want him to come any closer, not now. ''You scared I will do something, shounen?'' he answers. He really was a bad liar.

''Well, I know what happened last time...'' I said silently, but he still heard me, because his expression changed for a second. ''You didn't seem to have a problem with it,'' he said and then he came even closer to me and grabbed my chin. ''or did you shounen?''

I was blushing again, again had Tyki closed the gap between us and he was searching my mouth, I had no strength to fight back at all. When he pulled back I looked at him with a angry gaze, ''You are taking advantage of the situation, I can't move at all,'' I stated, then Tyki started grinning.

''You said you can move already, didn't you shounen?'' he said and I couldn't say anything back so I just sat there quietly when Tyki kissed me again, only this time he went down to neck after. ''Stop it...'' I groaned, to my surprise he did fall back and he stared at my eyes.

''What are you looking at?'' I said warily, because I had no idea what he was thinking about. ''I can stop if you want,'' Tyki said and he took a step back, ''but only if you promise you will repay me someday.'' he ended, I sighed.

''How do I have to repay you...?'' I asked, but I had a premonition of what he would say. ''You will do whatever I say for few hours.'' he stated calmly. I was about to say no, but then I realized he could do anything to me right now. ''Fine, could you just help me to my room now...?'' I said and Tyki walked to my side and helped me to get up and then we started walking to my room and Tyki was smiling the hole time.

* * *

**I wrote it finally! My mind keeps making everything turn in to a lemon! **

**And again Thank You for all the reviews! It's always fun to read them and they help me to improve :D**

**Lilaila: **1. I guess they got to see his power :D

2. I might do that, I'll keep it in mind and thanks for the suggestion/questions

**GruuseyMoyashi: **Really because I couldn't find any good ones I decided to write my own, with a little poker pair on the side... :3 And thank youuu!


End file.
